


A Good Wizarding Family

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_beholder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1959, Eileen Prince falls in love with a tall, dark and handsome wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Wizarding Family

**Author's Note:**

> What a wonderful fest! I am grateful for the chance to write Eileen Prince, and give her a bit of joy. Thanks ever so much to Beth3 for including me in the fest, even though I blew the deadline for sign-ups! And to my lovely betas, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=carpet_deimon)[**carpet_deimon**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=carpet_deimon), [](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/profile)[**spidermoth**](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fbowden**](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/) for britpicking, I blow kisses and send chocolate.

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[eileen prince](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/tag/eileen+prince), [fic](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/tag/fic), [het](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/tag/het), [omc](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/tag/omc)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: 'A Good Wizarding Family' for nimrod_9**_  
( _Oh, see what lucky participant gets a second gift!_ )

 **Recipient:** [](http://nimrod-9.insanejournal.com/profile)[**nimrod_9**](http://nimrod-9.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Author:** [](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** A Good Wizarding Family  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings:** Eileen Prince/OMC  
 **Word Count:** 3463  
 **Warnings:** first time, het and a bit of slash  
 **Summary:** In 1959, Eileen Prince falls in love with a tall, dark and handsome wizard.  
 **Author's Notes:** What a wonderful fest! I am grateful for the chance to write Eileen Prince, and give her a bit of joy. Thanks ever so much to Beth3 for including me in the fest, even though I blew the deadline for sign-ups! And to my lovely betas, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=carpet_deimon)[**carpet_deimon**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=carpet_deimon), [](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/profile)[**spidermoth**](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fbowden**](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/) for britpicking, I blow kisses and send chocolate.

***

 **A Good Wizarding Family**

"C'mon, Eileen!" Penny said impatiently. "You've studied enough for one day. Let's find Goyle and Nott and have some fun for a change." Eileen Prince frowned at her potions text, then closed it. She uncurled her long legs and climbed down from her four-poster, tucking a frond of silken black hair behind her ear.

Truth be told, Eileen would've rather study than go out with her dorm mates. Penelope Crouch was the lone Slytherin in her family. With her older brother Bartemius and younger sister Cleo both popular Hufflepuffs, Penny endured teasing from family and friends alike, but seemed to ride it all out good-naturedly. Eileen envied this social ease. She was convinced she wasn't very good-looking, and so hung back nervously in social settings.

"Yeah, maybe you'll see that new Ravenclaw again--what's his name?" Mel Rosier chimed in.

"Doron." Eileen replied. She could picture his aristocratic face. He had told her that 'Doron' meant 'gift', and that his family was well known in wizarding Greece.

He had asked her for help in the library, and, ever since looking up into his dark eyes, she had been eager to see him again. _He is a pureblood and a gentleman,_ she thought, imagining how pleased her mother would be.

"OK." She pulled on her robes and smoothed her hair.

****

Nearly alone in the library late one evening, deep in the winter of her seventh year, Eileen was immersed in Transfiguration studies when he touched her sleeve.

"Excuse me." She looked up in surprise at the young man. No one much tried to befriend her since she had quit the Gobstones team in fifth year. _He must be mistaking me for someone else,_ she thought, admiring his black hair and eyes.

"I am Doron." He spoke with an odd accent. "Doron Argulys. I've only now transferred here, and I don't know where to find the subjects." He smiled. "You are here often, and thus you must know well the Library?" He sat down across from her.

"Um, well, yes I do. What is it you are looking for?" She set down her quill carefully. "I have only begun just to study Transfiguration, we had not this course in my prior school." he replied. " I have much work of home to do so I may arrive where my classmates are."

She smiled at his odd speech, and said, "Our new Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall, is brilliant. Have you ever seen her change into a cat and back again?"

They talked for a while, until the librarian cast an annoyed glance at them. Eileen stood and gestured for him to follow her into the stacks. She showed him where the Transfiguration section was, and then Potions, Charms, History and Dark Arts.

"There is the Restricted Section" she whispered, pointing, and he bent close to her and smiled in a way that made her feel a blush rising to her sallow cheeks.

"The Library is closing. I need to get back to the Dungeons," she muttered, hiding behind a curtain of dark hair. She hurried to gather her books, wondering if he might follow her, and also afraid of what might happen if he did. However, he had begun a conversation with the librarian about checking books out.

****

After that initial meeting, Eileen didn't see Doron again for a few days, other than an occasional glimpse of him at the Ravenclaw table. She found herself disappointed that they shared no classes. In the Common Room, the Slytherin girls were discussing him.

"He is from Greece or Albania, or somewhere over that way," said Artemis Goshawk, sweeping her curly hair out of her face. "I hear his father came to work for that new Lord, the one who is holding council with all the old pureblood families." "Yeah, my brother is working for Lord Voldemort now!" Melusine exclaimed. "It's really a spiffing job, he gets to meet all kinds of important wizards. It's so much better than working for the Ministry. He earns more money, and knows many important people!"

Melusine Rosier only wanted to be associated with the finest wizarding bloodlines, and often implied that Eileen was not really a pureblood, or a true Slytherin. _But she needs me_ , Eileen thought bitterly. As her Potions tutor, a credit to their house and a well-behaved, scholarly student, Mel wouldn't likely drive Eileen out of their little pureblood clique, as much as she might want to. But with her oft-mended and out-of-date clothes Eileen felt outclassed by her more stylish House mates. Mrs. Prince had told her daughter many times what a good pureblood family the Princes were, but she never knew any of them. Her father had disappeared when she was six, and all her life they made ends meet with frugal habits. And that set her apart from the obviously posh girls she roomed with.

"Did you hear about Alphard Black?" exclaimed Artemis Goshawk.

"What?!" squealed Penny and Mel. "Tell us, what did he do now?" They leaned in eagerly for Arte's story.

"Well, I hear that he has been seen in Hogsmeade with Florian Potter!" she reported breathlessly. A round of giggles was shared among the girls.

"That flaming poof?" Mel exclaimed. "He is a such a nancy-boy! Do you think Black is too?" she waggled her eyebrows.

Eileen sighed, and turned back to her homework, trying to tune out the gossiping girls. They were giggling now about whom they were kissing, and what articles of clothing they were willing to remove with whom. She couldn't have care less who was snogging whom, and instead redoubled her efforts at Charms.

****

Eileen and Doron met again in the library, and began to study together most evenings. He was kind to her, and she found his foreign peculiarities charming. He asked her to help him catch up in Transfiguration, and she tutored him a bit in English. They both loved Potions, and shared their discoveries with each other.

He began walking her back toward the Slytherin dorms at the end of the evening, and one night surprised her by kissing her hand. She dreamt of him all that night, and after that, it felt like she was only waiting for the day to go by so she could see him again. Something had begun to flutter in her heart.

The next time they met at the Library she studied him more carefully. He had impeccable manners. His hands were long and elegant, and his clothing was well made and fit him perfectly. His face was unusual, deep-set eyes under dark brows, and a narrow jaw. He looked beautiful to her. She had never felt this way about a boy before.

One lovely early spring evening Eileen ran up to the owlery to send her weekly letter to her mother, and there was Doron, feeding crickets to a large tawny owl and crooning to it in a strange language. She watched him, fascinated, as he stroked the great bird's golden feathers. He looked up and smiled at her. "Come, meet my loyal friend, Aldara," he invited. "She has carried the post for me from so very far away, haven't you my beauty?" He fed the owl a fat cricket, then fastened a letter to her jesses. He raised his arm to the sky, and commanded her in his native tongue, and with a flurry of great wings, Aldara rose and soared across the greening valley. They watched her until she had disappeared.

Doron looked down at Eileen, and took her hand. "Now I have more than one good friend here." He smiled so warmly she thought she would melt right there. She must have swayed toward him, because he reached out and caught her lightly, one hand on either shoulder, and steadied her. She felt dizzy, and suddenly that high open place seemed precarious, and she leaned against him, inhaling. He placed his arms carefully around her, as if she were precious, fragile. She sighed.

After a long moment, he kissed the top of her head with the barest brush of his lips.

Wandering back to her dorm, she mused, _He is so tender and kind and thoughtful, such a gentleman. He doesn't do the things my dorm mates squeal about, things their boyfriends make them do. He doesn't force his tongue into my mouth, he kisses me sweetly. He doesn't paw at my clothing, but he strokes my hair, gently. When we walk through the hallways, he offers his arm, and it makes me feel like a queen._

 _Maybe this is not just a passing thing. Maybe he really is courting me._ She held her breath at the very idea. _We could be married! I could move to Europe with him, and be a real lady, like Mother has always wanted me to be._

When she returned to the Common Room that night, her mates were clearly talking about her. They looked at her and snickered.

"So, how's it going with Moron?" chirped Penny Crouch.

Eileen scowled, "it's DOOR-on, Penny. You know that." The Slytherin girls laugh.

"I think she has gone all mushy for him, don't you Mel?" Mel Rosier eyed her critically. "Yes, clearly, but what does he ever see in her, with that great beak of a nose, I wonder?"

Eileen's eyes widened and she grew pale, lips pressed into a thin line. _What a nasty thing to say_ , she thought, but daren't dare speak her mind. "Has he managed to get yer bra off yet?" Rosier continued. Eileen was furious.

"Doron is not like that! He is a gentleman!"

They laughed at her as she stormed to her four-poster, hurled down her books, and climbed in behind the green velvet draperies. _Merlin! She can't wait to finish out this year and get away from these twits. To go to Europe, to become Eileen Prince Argulys, a European lady._ She fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful life that lay ahead, travel to exciting places like Athens or Vienna, with Doron holding her hand.

****

On an unseasonably warm mid-April night they made love. He spread his cloak out on the ground with care, and laid her down gently, kissing her face, her throat. She helped him undo her bra, and blushed sweetly as he unveiled her breasts, gazing at them reverently. She took his hand and guided it to her warmth . He looked astonished as he touched her. _He's never done this,_ she realized, quite amazed. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back, exploring. He pressed against her, sighing.

Eileen has never done this before, either, but she did indeed 'know well the Library', and she had studied the basics. She raised her hips up to press against him, searching for that hardness she knew was there. He was lost in kissing her breast, so she rolled him over, without breaking contact. Straddling him, she studied him thoroughly. He had a dreamy expression on his quirky lips. His long black eyelashes were so beautiful. She bent forward and kissed his nose. She wiggled her hips and pressed back and into him, then began undoing the buttons of his fine dress shirt.

He stared at her in wonder.

"So many little buttons!" she exclaimed, smiling as she slipped her slender hands beneath his shirt. Patiently, she continued, until she reveals his thin chest: dark, perfect nipples punctuate the planes of his body, above arcing ribs, a slightly hollowed belly, and then a blush of downy dark hair just below his navel. She felt herself opening, liquefied with a needy warmth.

Eileen bent to kiss him, and he meets her warm lips. She moved on to the hollow in his throat, and feels his pulse. He sighed as she placed reverent kisses on his chest. Finding a nipple, she tasted it, and he gave a little gasp as it hardened in her mouth. Delighted, she went to discover the other one. He moved his hips under her, and it rocked her world.

Rolling to one side, she employed her lips in search of his navel. He half-raised up to watch her, with an expression of surprise. She sat up taller, and gently pushed him back down. She drank in the sight of his lithe form laid out before her, mesmerized. His skin was so golden in this light. His white shirt, laid open, framed his form against the black of his cloak. She ran her hand down the fur of his belly, sliding into his trousers, which brought a tiny moan from his throat.

"We must keep working on these buttons" she says.

"You are so very beautiful, my Eileen," he whispered, and she blushed. She freed his arms from the white shirt, and he helped her remove her blouse. He rose to his knees, and pressed her gently down onto the cloak, caressing her arms, her sides, and then he found the waist of her skirt. She urged his hands to move faster, undo her zip, and raised her hips to allow her skirt and knickers to slide down. He keeps pausing, looking at her, and she was impatient, kicked off the garments, and reached for him. She has never felt so naked, and wanted his covering warmth, but it was not about shyness now, but a powerful need. She fumbled with his flies, and he gasped when she touched his shaft.

"I want you." She breathed the words into his ear. She lay back, pulling him with her, and he slid his slim hips between her thighs and held himself over her with trembling arms, his lip bitten with concentration. She reached between them, felt her own heat as and finds his cock, long and eager in her hand, and guided him closer, until she felt the velvety touch of him there.

"Yessss," she murmured in his ear, so ready now, and he melted forward into her in a single gliding thrust. He moaned, and sunk against her, eyes fluttering closed, and she was delirious with his beauty, and her opening, and this perfect moment.

"I love you, Doron," she whispered.

****

Eileen felt as if she were walking on air. Her friends noticed a change in her, and tried to tease, but she barely heard them. Dreamily, she floated through her day reliving the feel of his skin and the grace of his smile, and the way he said her name.

On the third day, she hadn't seen Doron come to the Library, and went to find him at the Ravenclaw table. He wasn't there. Then she saw him in the hall between classes, and he caught site of her then looked away. He melted into the crowd as the moving staircase carried her away from him, and she felt something ache inside.

He continued to avoid her. She is shocked, then hurt, and then scared.

"What's the matter, Prince?" Mel poked at her. "You don't look so happy now. What happened?" Eileen scowled and hid her head. Nothing had ever felt so painful before. And Rosier just kept after her, until she wanted to scream, to slap her, to run away. "You know, I hear a funny rumour about your friend Moron." Mel continued. Not getting a reaction from Eileen, she pressed on. "I hear he was seen snogging Alphard Black." Mel looked smug as Eileen's eyes flew open with shock. Then they narrowed with rage.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," She said with grim fury, determined not to give in to the urge slap the bitch. But she couldn't bear to be in the same room, so although it was very late, she stormed out of the dormitory.

Eileen paced the dungeon hallways, tears brimming in her eyes and fists clenched in rage. _What on earth had happened to him?_ She wanted to go to the Ravenclaw tower and find him, now. _Why, Doron, why won't you speak to me? I can't understand this._ She paced in the gloom, her head spinning with confusion. They had the most amazing and beautiful night, he had kissed her so lovingly, and called her his beautiful Eileen. What changed? Why? What had she done?

She grew tired from the pacing, from the welling emotion, from the grinding fear and the lateness of the hour. It occurred to her she was out well after curfew, and should get back to her dorm. She did not want to get caught now, so close to the end of school, and her record perfect. Hopefully Mel and Penny would be asleep, and she wouldn't have to see them. Looking about, trying to determine exactly where she was, she heard murmuring voices, and slowed, searching for the source of the sound.

Two shadowy figures were in an alcove ahead. She stopped, silent, and watched, as one slid down before the other, fumbling. The standing figure threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, and she saw it was Alphard. Fascinated, she watched as the boy kneeling before him moved his head and hands, and then blushed furiously realizing what they were doing. She must have gasped, for Alphard's eyes flew open. He grabbed the shoulders of his companion and pulled him roughly to his feet.

Doron's eyes met hers, and she felt faint, like there was no air. "No." she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were still there, Alphard fastening his flies, and Doron, frozen like a deer, eyes wide. "Eileen" he whispered, taking a step towards her, but Alphard grabbed his coat, possessive. "She won't tell" he muttered darkly.

She couldn't move, she couldn't stay there. Her hands fluttered helplessly, and tears ran down her face, and she realized she was running, running. And then, sobbing somewhere in the dark on the stone floor, it felt like all of her blood was pouring out of her heart, leaving her pale and empty. She put her hands to her face and moaned, and hoped it was true she was dying. Because she certainly could not go on living. Not now.

****

"Did you hear the latest about Alphard? He dumped Florian Potter, who is furious, and then ran off to Vienna. And guess who went with him?!" Mel Rosier was obscenely excited, this gossip was so rich. Eileen contemplated an Unforgivable. She ground her teeth, and her face burned as she felt Penny, Arte and Mel all staring at her.

"Can you guess who it was, Eileen? Don't you know?" the smirking tone was unbearable, and she stood abruptly, rocking the table, and threw her goblet of pumpkin juice right into Melusine's face. In another moment, it might have been satisfying to see the shocked expression on that smug girl's face, but Eileen was already gone, and besides, she could find no pleasure in anything.

She went to her dorm, and hurriedly packed a few things, shrank her trunk down to pocket size, and throwing her cloak over her arm marched under the great archway across the courtyard and down the hill, and without a backward glance Apparated away.

****

Eileen stared out the window of the southbound train, rain streaking the image of mountains in the fading light. She could no longer hold her head up at school, nor would she tolerate the horrible teasing from her school mates. _They were my not friends, I have no friends,_ she concluded. She couldn't face her mother, with all her stories of fine old families. She felt ill.

She didn't have a plan, but knew there was no going back. Something had changed deep inside of her. What her life would be, could not imagine. She only knew that she hadn't belonged in that world, and must seek another. Maybe somewhere simple and warm, where people were not trying to be something they were not. Finally, Eileen cried herself to sleep, and did not notice as the train crossed out of Scotland, down through the foothills and on into the Midlands.

****

She got off the train at a town just outside Stoke-on-Trent, tired and hungry. She spied a little pub, glowing from the inside, and headed for it. The place was crowded with mill workers, in for a pint and some darts after a long day. She settled down at the bar and smiled at the man next to her. He brought her a pint. She drained it, gratefully.

"What's yer name, darlin?" he asked.

"Eileen," she replied, already a little drunk. "And who are you?

"Tobias, Tobias Snape. Will you come home with me, pretty lady?"

She smiled and links arms with him, leaning in for a beery kiss. "I surely will, Tobias Snape. You look like a fine Derbyshire lad from a good family."

~fin~

  
 **Additional notes about the characters:** Canon provides little information about Eileen Prince, so we do not know her exact age. I placed her in 7th year at Hogwarts in 1959, three years after Dumbledore becomes headmaster, McGonagall begins teaching, and Tom Riddle is turned down for the DADA position. Barty Crouch, Sr. was at school at this time, as was Alphard Black. The Crouch sisters are mentioned in canon, but I created names and ages for them. Florian Potter is noted on the Black family tree, but I named him as well. He is known NOT to be Harry's grandfather, but nothing else is recorded about him. I invented Mel Rosier as the younger sister of Evan Rosier's father, one of the earliest known Death Eaters. I am extremely grateful to the HP Lexicon for providing the amazing tools that made this research possible.


End file.
